Sonora (William Walker)
The Republic of Sonora led by William Walker is a custom civilization by PorkBean. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Sonora The Republic of Sonora was an unrecognized, proclaimed federal republic that existed for a short period in 1853. Established by filibuster William Walker in the western Mexican regions of Baja California and Sonora, the republic was an illegal attempt by Walker to establish a slavery-supporting buffer colony that could eventually accede to the Union, in the same manner as the Republic of Texas. Although the project was popular at home in the United States, supplies were short and resistance by the Mexican military ultimately forced Walker to retreat and the republic to collapse. William Walker William Walker was a 19th century American filibuster notorious for his various expeditions into Latin and Central America. Walker came to national attention after being challenged to a duel by William Graham Hicks, the editor of the San Francisco Herald., whom he had strongly criticized. Walker was wounded and lost the duel, but gained a platform for his pro-slavery ideals. He began recruiting like-minded supporters of the Manifest Destiny doctrine, and in October 1853 marched with fewer than 50 men into Mexico to establish the Republic of Sonora. His later ventures would include expeditions to Central America, briefly becoming President of Nicaragua before eventually meeting his fate at the hands of the Honduran authorities. Dawn of Man None moreso than you, President William Walker - doctor, lawyer and soldier of fortune - embodies the spirit of Manifest Destiny. A charismatic leader, you brought 45 of your followers into the Mexican territory of Baja California, invading and successfully capturing the regional capital of La Paz. There you proclaimed the Republic of Sonora, a land fit to serve as a fortified frontier against the marauding natives. Your exploits made you a legendary figure in the American South, where Confederate soldiers would toast the memory of the Grey-Eyed Man of Destiny. Rally your men, General Walker, for the free and open lands of the south call to you once more. Can you again etch your name into the annals of history? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Sonora! I'm William Walker. Some folk have taken to calling me "The Grey-Eyed Man of Destiny", but please - call me Will. Introduction: Welcome to Sonora! We're seeking great men for our expeditions south. Am I looking at one, friend? Introduction: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the Republic of Sonora. You could lead a great life here, if you're interested. Defeat: It's over. I'll meet my end, in Honduras. Defeat:I have carved my name into history. That, you can never undo. Unique Attributes Strategy Sonora is a civ with strong potential towards a Domination or Cultural victory, but both will require military action. Sonora's bread and butter is the Frontier Town unique great tile improvement, buildable only by the Filibuster unique unit which replaces the Great General. Generate a Filibuster quickly from early skirmishes using its 25% spawn rate increase (or obtain one from the Honor policy tree). The Filibuster provides the same combat strength bonus as the standard Great General, but don't waste time bringing one to war; use its +1 additional sight to scout out ideal sites for a Frontier Town, such as distant resources to deny to another civ or a tile close to an enemy city from which to launch an invasion. Militarily using the Frontier Town is about placement. The 50% combat strength bonus is applied up to two tiles away, which could potentially put your boosted units in range of an enemy city. Additionally, a Frontier Town within range of a friendly city could make it passively much more difficult to capture if the invading army is unable to pillage it. Using the Frontier Town to support a Cultural victory relies on the Sonoran unique building, the Bonds Office. A city with a Bonds Office generates +1 culture per Frontier Town - a wide Sonora with lots of cities can use this to great effect, multiplying large numbers of Frontier Towns across all its many cities. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now supporting slavery and declaring themselves president. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * TopHatPaladin: Lua support * JFD: Lua support * DuskJockey: Civ Icon * ispanets: 3D Improvement Graphics Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders‏‎ Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Mexico Category:PorkBean